1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an actuation device for a central processing unit (CPU), especially to an actuation device which can protect the CPU from being damaged during the CPU actuation process.
2. Description of the prior art
Referring to FIG. 8, a prior art connector 8 for electrically connecting a CPU 7 with a printed circuit board (PCB) is shown. The connector 8 comprises a housing 82, a cover 81 having a plurality of holes formed therein and being slidable on the housing 82, a pair of ear portions 822 formed on opposite sides of the housing 82 and having recesses 821 defined therein. Conventionally, a plurality of pins formed on the CPU 7 for being inserted in the holes of the cover 81 to electrically connect to the contacts secured in the housing 82 are engaged with the contacts by using a screw driver 91 which is inserted in the recess 821 to directly actuate the CPU 7. However, because the packaging material of the CPU is fragile, the CPU 7 tend to be damaged under direct impact by the screw driver.
Accordingly, a frame 92 for cooperating with the screw driver 91 is provided. The frame 92 is positioned on the CPU 7. A plurality of claws 923 extend from two opposite sides of the frame 92 for clipping sides of the CPU 7.
Two engaging portion 924 extend horizontally for engaging with the screw driver 91 during the CPU actuation process.
However, when the actuating process is finished, because the claws 923 clip two sides of the CPU 7, a user further needs to remove the frame 92 from the CPU 7. This will decrease the efficiency of actuation operation.
Accordingly, an improved device is required to overcome the above disadvantage of conventional CPU actuation frame 92.
An object of the present invention is to provide an actuation device for a CPU with increased efficiency of actuation operation.
To achieve the above object, an electrical connector assembly in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises an electrical connector which can electrically engage with the CPU and the connector forming an ear portion at a side thereof. The central processing unit (CPU) has a top surface, a bottom surface and a side wall between the top surface and the bottom surface, the CPU being slidably mounted on the connector beside the ear portion. An actuation device positioned on the CPU comprises a frame located on the top surface of the CPU, a plurality of claw portions extending substantially perpendicularly from edges of the frame along the side wall of the CPU toward the ear portion, and an actuation portion which is formed adjacent to the claw portion and extending from the edge of the frame in a direction from the CPU to the ear portion, wherein a recess is defined in the actuation portion for directly engaging with an actuating tool to drive the CPU to move over the connector, and when the actuating tool is brought away, the frame can be brought away from the CPU afterwards.